Never Judge A Book
by MaryFan1
Summary: A/U one shot set in season 2. Castle didn't go back to the precinct at the end of 2x01 and has stayed away. Now he may need a favor from Beckett.


_**A/N: So this idea came to me. What if at the end of S2 Ep 1 Castle didn't go back and apologize but he had to or felt he had to contact Beckett about something and what might happen.**_

/

 _You dredged up your past for you, Castle. Not for me, and you're too selfish to even see it. The case is closed, Castle. We had a deal and I expect you to honor it._

It had been a month since he'd walked out of the precinct and he'd kept his promise. He hadn't made any attempt to contact her at all and, of course, she'd made no effort to contact him. He had extended invitations for the book launch party to Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery. But he hadn't sent one to her because he knew she wouldn't come. Besides being so angry with him, she hated publicity. He'd intruded on her life enough.

He sat in a meeting with Gina, Paula and other Black Pawn executives discussing details of the book launch.

"So, Rick, can we expect to see the real Nikki Heat at this thing. It would do wonders for publicity?" Brad McEvoy asked

"Uh, no. Detective Beckett is a very private person and won't be attending." He said as matter of fact as he could

"Oh come on, it's just one night." Brad pressed, "Can't you ask her?"

"Richard, it would be very helpful and keep the interest up if people could see the inspiration behind the character." Gina added

"No, she already consented to that Cosmo story and I told her that would be it." He could not call her and ask her to do this, no way, no how

"Well, maybe Gina or I could..." Paula began

"No!' Rick cut her off, "Don't bother her." he sighed heavily, "I'll...I'll see what I can do. But if she says no then it's no."

Brad held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay."

Rick said his goodbyes and headed home.

What the hell did I just do?

Once back at the loft he sat at his desk. Alexis was at school and Martha was at an audition or something. He couldn't quite remember now. He looked at his phone and unlocked it. He stared at her number for what seemed like forever then dialed. After three rings it went to voice mail.

/

Beckett looked at her phone and frowned. She was not going to let him worm his way back in. So no chance in hell was she answering it and returned her thoughts to the Eliska Sokol case. Nothing was panning out and he was getting a whopper of a headache. About five she headed out and told the boys to head home too. She knew Ryan had a date with his new girl, Jenny and there wasn't anything that couldn't wait til morning. She looked at her phone when she picked it up to put it in her purse and there was the notification of a voice mail. Obviously from Castle, just taunting her. Nope, she wasn't gong to listen to it and almost went ahead and deleted it. But just threw the phone in her bag and headed home. She ordered Chinese, adding to her Styrofoam temple, and plopped down on her sofa setting her phone on the coffee table. Again it just silently taunted her. God, she was really going to listen to it. She picked it up and pressed the button to play the voicemail.

 _Beckett, it's me. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from and I promise I'm not trying to break our deal. It's just...the book launch party is next week and Black Pawn is hounding me about you being there, the real Nikki Heat. It would be good for publicity. I told them no that you don't like that sort of thing but Gina and Paula were going to call you and I didn't want that. So...um I don't know if you'll even listen to this so I guess I'll just tell them it's still no...and Kate...I'm sorry...for everything._

Her heart thudded in her chest. His voice...it was different. It didn't sound like a ploy.

Was she really going to do this?

/

The party was in full swing and Rick was his ever charming self talking to a reporter. The boys and Montgomery were there, the mayor and Martha was on the prowl having caught the attention of older single gentleman. Alexis was actually on a three week exchange program for school in Europe. He insisted that she not miss this opportunity for a book launch party.

"It's her, it's Nikki Heat!" Someone from the press called out and Rick's head whipped around and saw her, in a stunning Herve Leger dress walking in the door

"Excuse me." He said and headed over to her only to be intercepted by Paula, "Is that her?"

"Yeah, that's her." He said unable to hide a smile as he watched her migrate over to a display of books where Montgomery approached her

"You clean up nice, Detective." He said with a smile, "Castle will be glad to see you. Have you read the dedication?"

"No, what does it say?" She asked

"See for yourself." He replied with a sly grin as he walked away

Beckett, unable to reign in her curiosity, picked up a book and opened it to the dedication page:

 _To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th_

She couldn't help but smile slightly

Castle was still staring at her as Paula tried to get his attention, "Rick, anyone there?"

"Huh?" He said, "Yeah sorry."

"Oh god, you've got it bad for her." Paula said

"No, I don't." He insisted

"Well, I've been trying to tell you that you got the official offer for the book deal for a certain British secret agent."

"Uh, wow, really?" He said

"Yeah really. So go over there and do whatever you have to do to get her out of your system and then come to my office and sign the damn contracts, okay?"

He just walked away heading toward her, coming up behind her, "Hey."

She turned around and he was suddenly lost in those hazel eyes, "Hey."

"Thank you for coming, Kate. You didn't owe me anything." He said

"Well, you sounded so pathetic on the phone I had to throw you a lifeline." She quipped

"That's what I've been missing." He said, "You go for pathetic."

She just shook her head and laughed.

"No, really. I mean it, thank you."

"It's okay, Castle." She replied

"Oh, you came." Gina approached, "This is terrific! Richard made it sound like it would be a cold day in hell."

"Well, when Rick here said it was important I decided to break my long standing rule of being publicity shy. But I don't do interviews."

"Well, that's alright. People are already buzzing. You need to mingle, Richard."

He looked at Beckett, "Oh no, go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Thank you, again."

She nodded and smiled as he walked away

A couple of hours later he found her off to herself having done her part and looking ready to leave.

"Hey, sorry. But I have to do the whole mingle and schmooze thing." He said

"Castle, I didn't come her expecting you to stay glued to me all night."

"Yeah but I know this was a pain for you. " He replied

"Castle, you don't have to keep thanking me." She assured him

"I know but after everything that happened..."

"Let's not talk about that, okay?"

"Well, at least let me buy you dinner for your trouble tonight." He offered

"No, I don't think so, Castle." not a good idea

"Please, it's the least I can do." He pleaded, "Remy's is open all night. And they have those burgers."

"And those shakes." She said, "Oh alright."

 _God I'm really doing this_

"Great! Let's go."

"Wait, don't you have to stay?"

"Nah, I've talked to everyone and I really wanna get out of here."

/

They took a booth at Remy's in the back, though it was hardly crowded or noisy. They had placed their orders and then an awkward silence took over before Castle finally spoke.

"Kate." He said

"Yeah?" She said

"I really am sorry..." He began

"Castle, I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know." He replied, "I just wanted to say that I know I was wrong. I never should have dug into your mother's case. And I'm very, very sorry."

Something about his eyes and the tone of his voice struck a cord, "Okay, Castle. I accept your apology."

He smiled gratefully.

"So, uh, the dedication." She cleared her throat, "That was...thank you."

"I meant it. You are extraordinary." He said, "One of the most extraordinary people I've ever met, Kate."

She looked away uncomfortably as the waiter brought their food.

After they finished Castle paid the bill and they headed outside.

"My driver's waiting, why don't I give you a lift home?"

"That's okay, Castle, I can take a cab."

"Now that's now way to treat a lady after a date." He quipped

"Date?" She questioned arching an eyebrow, "This is not a date."

"Okay, but I would feel better if I knew you got home safely, please."

Again, against her better judgment she agreed ,"Okay, okay."

/

They arrived at Beckett's apartment and she opened the car door to get out, "Well, thanks for dinner and seeing me home, Castle. And good luck with the book."

"Wait!" He exclaimed, "I'll see you to your door."

"That's not necessary. I have a gun, you know."

"No, even if this isn't a date a gentlemen always sees the lady to her door." He insisted, "Eduardo, wait here."

"You certainly are pushy." She mumbled as she walked into her building with her

They reached her door and she got her keys out, "Well, you've seen me to my door. So your status as a gentleman is still intact."

"Don't let that get around. I have a reputation to uphold as a wealthy playboy."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She replied, "I...I had a nice time, Castle. Thank you."

"I did, too." He said and the awkward silence returned as they looked at each other for a moment

"I, uh, I need to..." She began but before she knew it his lips were on hers

"Oh god!" He said as he pulled away, "Oh, Kate I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"Castle, you talk to damn much." She said as she kissed him back and led him into her apartment

/

The next morning Kate awoke with a start and looked over at Castle sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Castle.' She said quietly as she tried to shake him awake, "Castle."

"Hmm." he mumbled as she opened one eye, "Beckett?"

"Did we really do what I think we did?" She asked then looked under the sheet, totally naked, yep they did, "Oh god."

"Hey, that sounded way sexier when you said it last night." He said beginning to awake more

"This isn't funny, Castle."

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "No, funny is definitely not a word I would describe this."

She put her head in her hands, "Ugh."

"Kate, do you regret what we did?" He asked seriously, "Because I don't."

She signed and raised her head to look at him, "No, I don't either. I guess I just...wasn't expecting to go to bed with you."

"Look, we don't have to make this a thing." He said,

but god I want to

"Well, do you want to make it one?" She asked

"Kate, I care about you a great deal and I think we deserve a chance to find out if we have something real, not just sex. But if you don't feel the same way."

"No!" She said, "I...I think we can at least try. I mean, I care about you, too."

Yeah I'll probably hate myself but what else am I gonna do with Richard Freaking Castle in my bed

"Well, then we agree on something." He mumbled as he leaned in to kiss her neck

"Oh...god..."

 _yeah I'll definitely hate myself_

/

After taking a shower Kate found Castle making pancakes in her kitchen.

"You're making pancakes?"

"Well, those eggs in there expired and your bacon is green and fuzzy."

"Well, I usually get take out.." She explained

"Yeah I could see by the Styrofoam temple you got going on in there."

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing the spot between his shoulder blades, "Thanks."

He smiled slightly, "No problem."

"Rick, there's something we need to talk about."

Hearing her say his first name got his attention and he turned around as she pulled back, "What's up?"

"If you're coming back to the precinct..."

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you." he said as he put pancakes on two plates, "I was offered a contract to write spy novels for a certain British secret agent."

"As in?" She asked in surprise as he nodded, "Wow, when?"

"I found out last night but with everything else I forgot to mention it." He said

'So, you wouldn't be coming back to the precinct?"

"I..well, no." He said

"Oh." She said taking her plate

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"I just didn't expect that." She explained, "But that's...that's fantastic, Rick. Congrats."

He smiled, "Thanks. It's a big honor."

"Yeah, I know." She said taking another bite of her pancakes

/

Later that day Beckett was in the middle of a break in the Sokol case when Rick called her.

"Castle, what's up?"

"Beckett, you aren't going to believe it!" He said barely able to hide his excitement

"What is it? I'm kind of busy, can you tell me tonight?" She was coming over after her shift for dinner and a movie and well, maybe a little more than that

"They want me to do more Nikki Heats!"

"What? I mean, what about the other books?" She asked

"Sales are already through the rough on heatwave and they have offered me a ton of money. Plus, I'd much rather write my own character."

She smiled slightly, "That's great, Rick."

"Um, there's just one thing. Paula kind of talked to the mayor and I'd have to come back to precinct. I mean more research."

"Uh.." She began

"Beckett. Can I see you a minute?" Montgomery called from his office

"Montgomery wants to see me." She whispered, "We've got to tell him. I can't lie to him."

"Do you want me there?" He asked

"Might as well. But play it cool when you get here."

"On my way."

A short while later Castle showed up and they went to Montgomery's office.

"Sir, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." he said, "Glad you're back Castle. Aren't we Beckett."

"Uh, Sir. We need to tell you something."

"Well, spit it out, Beckett."

"We're kind of...well, we're kind of seeing each other."

"Hot damn, Beckett!" Montgomery exclaimed

"Sir?" she asked and Castle's confused expression mirrored her own

"It's about time. We've had a bet going on you two. Man, I think I owe Esposito five hundred bucks."

"A bet? Sir, what about us working together?"

"So?" He asked

"Isn't that against NYPD regs?"

"I won't tell, If you won't." He said with a sly smile

Beckett smiled, "Not me."

"Castle?" He asked

"Quite as a mouse."

"Good, now no funny business when you're here. Got it?"

"Captain, I can say I will be the prefect gentleman. But she's been coming on to me..."

"It won't be a problem." Beckett said

"Good, now go catch some bad guys."

The End


End file.
